


a god without patience

by emberchii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Marinette is kinda implied at the end tbh, F/M, God!Kwami AU, Plagg fucks everything up, Plagg is impatient, Tikki x Plagg is under appreciated it makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberchii/pseuds/emberchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God!kwami AU. </p>
<p>Trust brought Plagg and Tikki together. The trust of their holders as partners, the trust of those partners in themselves. It was impossible to reunite when the holders refused to share identities. And Plagg really wants them to hurry it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a god without patience

**Author's Note:**

> I see really nice fanart for Plagg and Tikki sometimes, and I... kinda... Ship them... A lot. So I made this little AU fluff, which is sweet enough to rot teeth.

Plagg was patient, he really was. Five thousand plus years of life helped with your fuse, but Adrien was certainly starting to shorten his temper. 

“Plagg, I can’t just tell Ladybug who I am! She won’t let me!” The model griped, making Plagg twitch his ears and whiskers in irritation. 

“Then trap her, and force her to know.” The kwami quipped in return, his pupils flattening to slits. His patience with Adrien’s adoration for his partner was quickly dwindling. Tikki had always been the more patient of the two when it came to Ladybug. 

“But—Plagg, she’ll hate me if I do that.” Adrien countered. He glanced out the window, his face scrunching up in the way that it did when he was considering doing something stupid or pouting, and Plagg decided that he had enough of that for now. The kwami sped up to the top of Adrien’s bookshelf, perching himself there and watching the model flop down and bury his face in his pillow. He turned to go hide and curl up for sleep, but Adrien's voice made him hesitate.

“... Hey, Plagg?” The kwami twitched his whiskers as Adrien rolled over, green eyes curious. “Why are you so irritated by this, anyways?” 

He cast a look over at Adrien. The little cat flew down, hovering over Adrien’s chest and observing for a moment. “... Chat Noir and Ladybug don’t always reveal their identities.” He answered carefully. “They don’t always fall in love, or trust each other enough to explain who they are. Now go to sleep, kitten.” 

He dove into Adrien’s bag, ignoring Adrien’s demand for an answer, instead curling up and sighing to himself. Tikki was to Plagg what Ladybug was to Chat Noir; Tikki was his partner, his other half and the balance to his bad luck. They had been together since the very beginning, and after a century without seeing his other half, the kwami was starting to go a little insane. 

The model didn't question him the next morning, instead picking up his bag and placing a small package of Camembert inside it. Plagg nibbled at it, deciding that he would preserve it for once. He heard Adrien’s friend meet up with them, and then his ears angled towards two new voices that came as Adrien started rising up the steps. He peeked his head out a little bit, shifting so that he could peek through the unzipped part of Adrien’s bag. The clumsy ravenette and her friend were smiling and talking, but Plagg was focused on the ravenette’s purse. 

Plagg was generally able to feel Tikki’s presence when they were within a decent radius of one another, so the kwami had a good idea of who Ladybug was. And from how she acted around Adrien, he was sure that Adrien’s feelings were returned in a way. 

“Oh, Marinette!” Adrien called out to her with a smile in his voice. “Did you still want me to come and play video games today?” 

“O-oh! Yeah, of course!” She giggled nervously, and Adrien waved a little. Plagg swore he saw a little bit of red before he ducked back onto the bag, deciding that he wanted to explore when the went to Marinette’s home. 

The kwami snoozed for most of the day, awakening during lunch to steal something off of Adrien’s plate before he ducked down and hid again. Everything was slowgoing until the time where the bell rang, and then he and Adrien ran into a slight issue. 

That issue being Chloe Bourgeois. 

“Adrien~!” Plagg was knocked over in the bag when the irritating blonde basically tackled Adrien, twining her arms around his neck and knocking the model’s bag crooked. She proceeded to chatter away about something and Plagg saw Marinette starting to sneak away. Chloe’s hands slid down from Adrien’s shoulders and one rested on the edge of his bag.

Plagg was tired of hearing Chloe’s voice, tired of her disgusting smell, and tired of her attempts to stall Adrien. The kwami’s response? Once Chloe’s hand came just a tad bit closer, Plagg stuck his head out of the bag and bit the little brat as hard as he could before ducking back into hiding. 

“Ow!!” Chloe shrieked in surprise and yanked her hand back, inspecting her hand. Plagg’s needle-teeth should have left little marks in her hand, and she whined about being in pain while Adrien zipped his bag up the rest of the way and jostled it a little bit. Adrien obviously knew that Plagg bit her and that seemed to be his way of saying _stop being a brat_.

Adrien met up with Marinette outside of the school and the duo walked across the block to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Plagg’s nose was assaulted with the smells of sweets and baked goods and he sank down lower, grabbing a part of what was left of his Camembert and he ate that, using it to mask the sweet smells. 

There was a small bumping as the duo climbed the stairs, and Plagg floated a little bit as to not feel it. That kind of came to bite him in the butt when Adrien dropped his bag on Marinette’s bed, sending him crashing into the side. He huffed and pushed at the zipper, maneuvering it higher so that he could peek through. Marinette’s purse had been laid on the table, but it was wide open. No Tikki. 

Except Plagg could still feel her presence. 

The kwami wriggled free of the bag, sticking close to the sheets and looking around. Marinette and Adrien were chatting, laughing at each other when one made a mistake and then cheering when one of them won. Overall, they seemed distracted. 

Plagg dove down towards the ground, standing out like a sore thumb against the pink carpet. 

“Hey, what’s this?” 

Plagg stilled and looked over, his whiskers standing up straight as he looked over at Adrien. The model was reaching over for something red that had stilled and gone limp. 

Tikki. 

“O-oh!” Marinette looked panicked, eyes wide. She was pale, but she smiled nervously and reached out to hold it. “It’s uh… It’s a plushie that my uncle brought me from China.” 

“That’s cool!” Adrien smiled. “It’s really cute.” 

Plagg couldn’t help himself, his short fur bristling. He was in the air in seconds, darting between Marinette and Adrien to all but tackle Tikki out of Marinette’s hands. The other kwami reanimated, squeaking in surprise at the black blur. 

“Plagg?!” Tikki pushed him off of her, her blue eyes wider than he had ever seen them before. But Tikki suddenly wasn’t staring at him anymore, her gaze was fixed behind him. Plagg looked over his shoulder.

Both Adrien and Marinette looked pale, now. 

“Plagg, what have you done?” Adrien swallowed, reaching to grab his kwami. Plagg bared his teeth, threatening to bite him, and the model yanked his hand back. 

“No! You two have been skirting this for too long, you are not taking me away from Tikki.” He hissed, his tail curling protectively around Tikki. 

Marinette looked between Plagg and Adrien, the pieces clicking together and her eyes widening even more. 

“Chat?” She whispered. “You’re Chat Noir?” 

Understanding dawned on Adrien’s face. “Ladybug?” He flushed brightly almost immediately. 

“Yeah, nice to see you’ve figured it out.” Plagg responded dryly, turning his focus back on Tikki. 

“You’ve been this close to me all along?” Tikki murmured, her antennae drooping. Plagg purred, his pupils dilating a little bit as he ducked forward to hold her. 

“Of course.” He nuzzled against her, knowing that Marknette and Adrien were too busy freaking otw to notice their moment. “I want to hold you properly. Can we abandon our sprite forms, just for a little while?” 

Tikki clucked her tongue. “Plagg,” she scolded. “We have to tell them first.” 

“Tell us what, exactly?” Marinette asked. “Did you know this all along?” 

“No. I had a hunch, but I wasn’t going to tell Adrien that.” Plagg responded. “I just knew Tikki’s presence was always around you.” 

“Plagg, you should have told me!” The kwami sent a nasty look over at Adrien, releasing Tikki and floating over in front of him. 

“Not like you would believe me in the first place.” He responded. “You two should shield your eyes, I’m going to shed this form for a little while.” 

“Wait!” Tikki flew over, grabbing onto him. “Marinette’s parents, remember?” She hissed. 

“So?” Plagg looked over at Marinette. “They can't be that invasive.” 

“They’re pretty invasive.” The designer responded. Her knuckles were white.

Plagg shrugged and listened for a moment. Tikki’s antennae were twitching, as if she was listening as well. 

“They’re dealing with a full shop.” The cat answered. “Close your eyes.” 

Marinette and Adrien obeyed, closing their eyes and covering them with their hands. Plagg released his kwami form, letting out a pleased sigh as he grew into his full form. Hair brushed across his neck---it was as long as he remembered it being. Cold metal was curled around his throat, his wrists and his ankles, and cloth was slung across his hips, held in place by well-done ribbon work. He stretched, feeling his muscles extend pleasantly, and he noticed that his fangs had sharpened. 

Tikki had transformed as well, the bright cream glow she took on beginning to fade. The luck goddess was glimmering when Plagg looked at her. Dark red locks draped across her shoulders and down her back, black jewels resting on her forehead and clipped above her pointed ears. Her pants were tucked in at her ankles and a translucent black fabric draped across her shoulders. 

Plagg stepped forward, well aware of their partner’s gawking, and he gently cupped Tikki’s cheeks, nuzzling against her and purring. “My darling,” he murmured, tapping his forehead against hers. “You’re just as beautiful as I remembered.” 

Tikki smiled up at him, blue eyes glittering with stars. She glanced over at Marinette and Adrien, when had looked away from the obviously intimate moment and were speaking in hushed tones to one another, but her gaze returned to him. 

“And you haven’t changed,” Tikki responded. Plagg gently kissed her, sighing softly as he savoured these few moments. Holding their godly forms was more difficult on this side of their world, so they only had so much time before they were drained and had to revert back to their kwami forms. Tikki’s arms draped across Plagg’s shoulders and he just held her, burying his face into her neck and purring, his tail curling up happily. 

It was over too soon, but Plagg’s form melted away along with his energy, so he opened his eyes to Tikki and his own’s kwami forms and Adrien and Marinette’s stares. 

“Hey, Marinette…” Adrien leaned back a little bit. “Why don’t we have a relationship like theirs?” 

“What?!”

“They’ll figure it out.” Plagg murmured sleepily to Tikki, who giggled in response. “Adrien! I want cheese!!” 

“You ate it all!?!”


End file.
